1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a garbage can holder and more particularly to a garbage can holder which may be selectively moved from a buried or embedded position in the ground to a raised position to facilitate the attachment of garbage cans thereto. The garbage can holder prevents the garbage cans from being overturned by high winds, animals, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Homeowners are generally required to place their garbage at curbside to enable it to be collected. Some homeowners place their garbage in plastic sacks while others put their garbage in garbage cans and place the garbage cans at curbside. The garbage cans, if filled, tend to be displaced by high winds which may create a mess of garbage at curbside. If the garbage cans are empty, high winds may also cause the garbage cans to be moved onto neighbors' property or into the street causing hazardous driving situations.
In an effort to prevent the garbage cans from being displaced by high winds, some homeowners place their garbage cans in carts, which may also overturn. In other efforts to prevent the garbage cans from being displaced by high winds or like, permanent fixtures or holders are sometimes placed at curbside, but they detract from the aesthetic appearance of the property due to the fact that they are visible even though garbage cans are not positioned therein or thereon and create an obstacle to snow removal and lawn mowing operations.